A night without endJackJuliet
by ninabauer
Summary: Jack and Juliet's intimate moments as husband and wife


Background notes:Jack and Juliet are off the island and in"normal" world they are married but quite often Jack is away from home due to his work...and Juliet's not happy about it...

Written from Juliet's POV

Jack returned only hour ago and after a quick shower he decided to take a nap, exhausted after long flight.I joined him gladly not wanting to be away from him a second longer.We were resting on our bed,talking quietly and then we were asleep,I even don't know who nodded off first...

When I woke up the room was drowned in grey light of late afternoon. We both lay on our bellies as if we were unconsciously trying to protect ourselves,but still with faces turned towards eachother.In my sleep my hand went to my right and now my forearm was under Jack.My palm tangled up in opening of his navy blue polo shirt,perfectly confined between mattress and his body.  
It was rather uncomfortable but I stayed this way for a long time enjoying the feel of his skin heated from sleep and his heart beating in slow and peaceful rhythm.  
I contemplated his pale face,his features still so much boyish when relaxed.His dark eyelashes casting deep shadows over his cheeks.

Two,heavy,sudden tears fell down from my eyes;"Oh God...JackI've missed you so much...what are you doing to me?"the whisper left my lips involuntarily ,escaping tracherously from the dephts of my heart

Carefully,not to wake him I took my hand away instantly missing the heat and this regular movement against my palm.  
Getting up to make myself some tea I gently touched his back and kissed him lightly on his strangely cold,upturned left cheek.

This woke him up and he murmured softly,drowsily:"What is this Juliet?"Seeing traces of tears on my face,something he rarely has seen he was now quite alarmed"What Jules?"

"It's nothing Jack,I think I just got sentimental and this grey light...I don't know..."I muttered tugging lightly at my bottom lip.

"Come here "he whispered lifting himself on the elbow taking me by the hand and pulling closer to him.Looking me straight in the eyes he continued quietly :"Is it my work...I swear I'll try to work less.I know how I am when...

I interrupted him smiling sadly":No Jack it's not it andI know you so don't make promises you won't be able to keep,you do what you have to ...it's just the thing that I miss you so much... sometimes I feel like I can't go on not seeing you everyday"...

I felt tears flowing again, his eyes glazed with tears as well and he whispered warmly"You don't have to miss me Jules.I'm here.I',ll always be.You know it".  
Leaning closer I kissed him ,my lips delicately closing on his lower lip.He returned the kiss as softly,his mouth opening only a little,his cheek still cool.

His left hand slipped under my blouse and closed over my naked breastand and the sensation was like a lightning strike.We haven't been together for almost a month now and I've almost forgotten how sensual and erotic his touch is,how good his hands feel.My nipple soared between his fingers,the coldness of his wedding band on the side of my breast.

Shivers of pleasure ran trough me,my hand went to his neck as my lips pressed harder onto his and my tongue plunged inside his mouth.We entered into sweet,deep kiss,his hand still caressing my breast.  
My hands mirroring his slipped inside his polo shirt, nails scratching trough short hairs on his chest and belly,evoking little moans from him.I felt his starting erection pressing into my belly and I squeezed him trough his pants making him harder.

As if on cue for the next minute or so we were frantically removing eachother's clothes and then in dim light of street lamps that filtered trough the windows ,as if suddenly frozen for a while we were sitting still, drinking in eachother's sight.

Jack's pupils were so dilated that his eyes seemed almost black and burned like coals in his pale face.They sank into mine as I heard his clear,strong voice full of truth:"Juliet,I love you so much."  
"I love you too,Jack"I told him gathering him into crushing embrace,my fingers swimming trough his hair, my heart ready to burst from intensity of my affection.

We enjoyed this extreme closeness,the feel of our skin touching, head to head,arms to arms,chest to chest,thighs to thighs...

Suddenly in great awe I realized that because of this perfect fitting of our bodies,trough our touching chests our hearts were beating into one another,creating feeling of amazing synchrony,as if being one person.

Then I felt something else,Jack's cock,extremely hard and stiff,strongly pressing into my thigh."Oh honey you must suffer terribly"I teased him laughing softly as he whispered half smiling half miserably"blue balls".

I took him in my hand and deftly embedded him into my warm,wet,waiting core.

With deep ecstatic moan"Oh God...Juls..."he slid backward from the sitting position secured by my waiting,loving arms.  
And I fell with him,on top of him,covering his face,neck and chest with hundreds of butterfly kisses.

It felt wonderful to have him inside again,so familiar,hard and ready.I tensed my inner muscles hugging him inside me.  
As our lips met in another long kiss,our teeth colliding lightly as we both were silently smiling at this welcome of his cock inside me.

The night without end started, filled with desire and love.  
The night that our first child was conceived.


End file.
